1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for the thermal management of heat in electronic devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to thermal management of heat in electronic devices having printed circuit boards that may include light emitting diodes, or the like.
2. Related Art
Numerous electronic manufacturing techniques have attempted to deal with component placement on printed circuit boards (PCB) to minimize costs for producing electronic products. For many products, the types of electronic components involved may dictate particular layouts and the use of special arrangements to minimize heat build-up in the circuitry and components during use. However, there tends to be a limit to the effectiveness of the heat removal capabilities of current techniques, which might suppress progress in producing new products that have higher heat removal needs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that provides improved heat dissipation techniques for printed circuit boards of various types so that components that produce more heat may be accommodated.